The present invention relates to cleaning systems and more particularly to cleaning systems wherein a cleaning liquid is mixed with and carried by a pressurized gas.
Prior art cleaning systems, such as shower bathing systems, use a high volume, high flow rate, liquid only spray which requires a liquid flow rate of from 3 to 5 gallons per minute for durations of from 5 to 10 minutes to provide adequate cleaning. This results in a volume of clean liquid between 15 to 50 gallons being used.
Shower bathing systems and automatic dishwashers represent a major use of clean water in a household. Conservation of natural water resources and reduction of water pollution through sewage disposal can be achieved in a cleaning system which significantly reduces water consumption.